shrekadventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
The grand duel/Zane's sacrifice/Ending
This is how The grand duel, Zane's sacrifice, and Ending goes in The Titanium Ninja. citizens panic as the Overlord destroys the city Pythor: Haha! The people are losing hope. Queen Chrysalis: Soon they will bow to you, Golden Master. villains laugh Overlord begins constructing a spider web with his mech's tentacles Darth Vader: Impressive. uses the Force to crush buildings is impressed the Temple, Mac gets out Stone armor Kai: Are you sure this is gonna protect us? Ocellus: What if the Overlord used this against the First Spinjitzu Master? Garmadon: I don't see why we can't use them against the exact same power. Mac Grimborn: He's right. We have no choice. heroes put on the armor as Wrench hands his to P.I.X.A.L. Wrench: Here, you take it. P.I.X.A.L.: No, you are vital to this mission. Don't worry about me. I shall see you again. Garmadon: Wrench. Wrench, we need to leave. puts on his armor the shields break down Lloyd: The shield! Fury: Let's go! shields die down Ninth Sister watches Ninth Sister: Attack! Nindroids attack heroes come out sees their armor Lothor: The armor. the Overlord Master, they're wearing some kind of Stone Armor! The Overlord: They dare use my Stone Warrior armor against me?! Vexacus: Wait! I see the Temple of Fortitude! The Overlord: growls They're using my temple! Mesogog: Tell me, Cryptor, what is this Temple of Fortitude? Cryptor: According to the Inquisitors, it was left over the Stone Wars. Mesogog: The Stone Wars, huh? Cryptor: Correct. Vrak: No matter. We still have the Princess of the Sun as our hostage. Overlord hears this The Overlord: Release her. She's of no use unless I have all four. Lothor: Oh, for the love of-- Mesogog, do as he says! frees Celestia Mesogog: Run along now, Princess. The Overlord: My powers! They aren't working! They won't start coming! Second Sister: Then attack the people. Overlord attacks the people sees the fires Kai: We'll never get close enough. Garmadon: We won't need to. Ready to thread the needle, brother? Wu: Let's show them what old timers can do. throws the pill swings it with his staff Overlord sees the pill Pythor jumps in and swallows it Pythor: coughs Vexacus: A Nano Pill?! shrinks Pythor: Ah! What's happening to me? No! sees the Falcon and runs in fear The Overlord: That was it? That was all you've got?! Vexacus: Time for some payback. The Overlord: Do you have any idea what I'm like when I'm mad?! springs webs to trap the heroes Cole: The armor, why isn't it working? The Overlord: Because your time is over! Motodrone: I have a score to settle, yellow pegasus. grabs Fluttershy by the neck he begins draining her life force freezes him Zane: Support me, friends, for one last time. Vexacus: Zurgane! Zurgane: What? Vexacus: Motodrone is frozen! gets on the Overlord's mech Zane: Let my friends go! The Overlord: Go where, doomed Ninja? heroes are released and Vexacus unfreezes Motodrone The Overlord: The Golden Weapons are too powerful for you to behold. Your survival chance is zero. Zane: This isn't about numbers. It's about family. watches others observe Lloyd: He's not letting go! Jay: His heart! It's reaching critical mass! Cole: If his heart overloads, he'll blow! He'll never survive! Kai: Let go of him, Zane! What is he doing? Wu: He's protecting us. Zane: I am a Nindroid, and Ninja never quit. Go, Ninja. Go! Seventh Sister: Fall back! villains retreat is cracking Jay: No, Zane, no! Wu: We have to get out of here now. heroes run away hide in the hatch Kai and Jay: No! watches P.I.X.A.L.: No. Overlord is weakened Zane gets flashbacks of his friends do Spinjitzu All: Ninja go! flashback shows Dr. Julien Dr. Julien: Zane! is surprised Julien hugs him flashback fades is smiling flashback of Ocellus talking to Zane appears Ocellus: There's something special about you, Zane. still cracks has a flashback of when he found his True Potential Zane: I know who I am! defeats the Treehorn Queen flashbacks appear represent peace father is proud Dr. Julien: You were built to protect those who cannot protect themselves. flashbacks end is still fighting heart rate stops Overlord screams Nindroids are gone gets out of the hatch Overlord's helmet rolls into the streets gets it finds the left half of Zane's face cries as Cyrus enters the scene Cyrus: I used to think technology would be the answer to all our problems. we cut to Zane's memorial Cyrus: But then I saw technology invent new problems.